Memory
by ArtemisOriza
Summary: Harry denkt über die Vergangenheit mit Draco nach... Depri, Drama, Characterdeath, Slash, HP/DM


Hallo und willkommen zu meinem kleinen One-Shot, den ich zusammengebastelt habe!

Es handelt sich hier um meinen ersten One-Shot und er war eigentlich dazu gedacht, meine Batterien wieder aufzufüllen mit Lust und Freude am Schreiben und ich denke, diesen Zweck hat er erfüllt^^

Wie in der Angabe schon steht, handelt es sich hier um ein Drama... es geht eigentlich nur darum, dass Harry über die Vergangenheit mit Draco nachdenkt, ihre gemeinsame Zeit und alles...

Also Pairing: Harry/Draco =D

Disclaimer: Alles gehört J. (außer natürlich die Idee)... leider...

Ich hoffe, euch gefällt dieser One-Shot und dass ihr mir vielleicht ein Review dalasst.

Für alle Review-Schreiber stell ich schonmal Kekse hin und für alle auf Diat sind da auch Light-Kekse bei^^

Viel Spaß nun beim Lesen!!

LG

Oriza

Harry steht auf der Westminster Brücke. Es ist kalt und windig und es nieselt leicht. Er bemerkt es nicht. Obwohl er die Tröpfchen spürt, wie sie auf seine Haut fallen, so registriert doch sein Gehirn es nicht wirklich. Auch, dass seine Brille immer undurchsichtiger wird, merkt er kaum. Seine Augen sind eh auf die Themse unter ihm gerichtet, sodass es egal ist, ob sein Blick nun durch Wasser auf seinen Brillengläsern verklärt ist oder nicht. Das Wasser im Fluss fließt und ist – bedingt dadurch, dass es eben Wasser ist – schon so verschwommen, dass es keinen Unterschied mehr macht.

Es ist dunkel. Natürlich ist es dunkel, es ist ein Uhr siebenundvierzig morgens und dreiundzwanzig Sekunden. Vierundzwanzig. Fünfundzwanzig. Sechsundzwanzig...

Kaum ein Auto fährt über die Brücke. Und die, die es tun, fahren mit eingeschaltetem Scheinwerferlicht und auf niedrigster Stufe stehender Scheibenwischer an ihm vorbei. Vielleicht sehen sie ihn, vielleicht auch nicht. Sie könnten ihn für einen Betrunkenen halten, der gleich in den Fluss kotzt. Oder aber ein Drogenabhängiger, welcher gerade die weiten Sphären seines Bewusstseins durchstöbert. Wie auch immer, das Ergebnis wäre das gleiche. Und der Fluss würde alles wegspülen.

Er hat seinen Zauberstab zu Hause gelassen. Auf seinen nächtlichen Ausflügen hat er ihn bisher noch nie gebraucht. Wozu auch? Er lebt mit seiner wunderschönen Frau in Mugglelondon und braucht seine Magie nicht, um sich zu verteidigen. Auch nicht gegen herumpöbelnde Muggel. Vor dem Kampf gegen Voldemort hat er Kampfsportunterricht bekommen. Für den Fall der Fälle. Man könnte sagen, dass er dies jetzt nicht mehr braucht, nun, da Voldemort tot ist, aber Ginny will, dass er es weiterhin macht. Seine nächtlichen Spaziergänge machen ihr Angst, aber da sie es nicht verhindern kann – die einzige Sache, bei der sich Harry _nicht _durch Tränen dazu bringen lässt, zu tun, was sie möchte –, dass er sich nachts aus dem Bett stiehlt und seinen Zauberstab nie mitnimmt, so will sie doch wissen, dass er sich verteidigen kann, wenn ihn irgendjemand bedroht.

Dass all die Schläger der Stadt inzwischen Angst vor Harry haben, weiß sie nicht. Sie ist nur froh, mit ihrem starken Ehegatten durch die Einkaufsstraßen zu schlendern, an seinem Arm zu hängen, als könnte sie nicht alleine laufen, und ihn durch die Geschäfte zu zerren. Er beschwert sich nie. Warum auch? Sie würden nur wieder eine endlose Diskussion führen, welche dann doch ein Ende finden würde durch Ginnys Tränen und Harrys Unfähigkeit, damit umzugehen.

Harry blickt nach links und gerade so kann er das St. Thomas Krankenhaus sehen, zwischen einigen anderen Häusern hindurch. Dort werden jeden Tag Menschenleben gerettet. Harry schluckt. Er weiß, dass damals alles so schnell gegangen ist, dass nicht mal die Sanitäter der Zauberer, welche ja um einiges effektiver sind als die der Muggel, etwas hatten tun können. Der Avada Kedavra tut halt seinen Zweck...

Harrys Hände krallen sich in das Geländer der Brücke, er beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und seine Augen sind starr wieder auf das schwarze Wasser unter ihm gerichtet.

Jenseits. Diesseits. Harry hat schon lange aufgehört, daran zu glauben, dass es ein Leben nach dem Tod gibt. Blieb man nicht als Geist zurück, so ist man verschwunden. Weg. Die Toten sitzen nicht dort oben auf irgendeiner Wolke und beobachten einen, passen auf einen auf. Wenn man tot ist, ist man weg, dann ist man verschwunden. Für immer.

Tränen füllen seine Augen, schwappen über und fließen über seine Wangen, um schließlich auf seine Jacke zu tropfen und dort aufgesaugt zu werden.

Nach der vierten Klasse war ihre Feindschaft nur gespielt gewesen. Er hatte schon viel früher gewusst, was vor sich ging, aber Harry hatte wie immer einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung gebraucht um es zu begreifen.

_Er lag im Krankenflügel. Es war Nacht und er war allein, aber schlafen konnte er nicht. Zu viele Gedanken schwirrten ihm im Kopf herum, ebenso wie die Angst. Cedric war gestorben, weil er im Weg gewesen war. Hätte er doch diesen beschissenen Pokal alleine gepackt! Wäre er nicht so selbstlos gewesen und hätte den Pokal einfach genommen, so wie es Cedric wollte, so wäre dieser niemals gestorben! Aber er musste ja wieder so edelmütig sein! Konnte nicht einfach nehmen, was ihm jemand anbot! _

_Harry schluchzte. Es war seine Schuld. Hätte er nicht... dann wäre Cedric niemals..._

_Er rollte sich auf die Seite und zog die Beine ganz nah an seinen Körper. Die Hände ließ er unter seinem Kopfkissen verschwinden. Mit müden Augen, die doch nicht zufallen konnten, um den erlösenden Schlaf willkommen zu heißen, sah er aus den riesigen Fenstern, welche die ganze äußere Wand des Krankenflügels einnahmen. _

_Es war eine wolkenlose Nacht und er konnte die Sterne sehen. Trotz der Schuldgefühle gefiel ihm der Gedanke, dass Cedric jetzt dort oben und einer dieser leuchtenden Sterne war. Schließlich hieß es in irgendeiner Muggellegende, dass die Toten zu Sternen am Himmel würden und dann auf die Lieben unter sich acht gaben. Oder irgendwie so. Harry hatte sich nie so genau Gedanken darüber gemacht. Wobei das eigentlich ganz schön merkwürdig war, schließlich waren seine Eltern schon früh gestorben und er hätte sich viel mehr Gedanken darüber machen müssen oder können, was mit den Toten geschah. Aber jeder war anders, oder? Und somit war Klein-Harry noch nie an den Theorien interessiert gewesen, was mit den Toten geschah._

_Nun hätte er wirklich sehr gerne das Wissen über eine dieser Möglichkeiten gehabt. Allein schon dadurch, dass nun noch mehr Tote bevorstehen würden. Voldemort war zurück und er würde sicher nicht sanfter zugehen als beim letzten Mal. Und der Gedanke, dass seine Opfer einfach verschwinden würden, ängstigte Harry sehr._

_Harry erschauderte und schluckte und wieder füllten Tränen seine Augen. Er hatte Voldemort nicht aufhalten können, als noch die Möglichkeit dazu bestand und nun war er so mächtig wie vor seinem Fall. Wenn nicht sogar noch mächtiger! Schließlich hatte er sein, Harrys, Blut! _

_Er schluchzte. Und plötzlich hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich, welche er sofort erkannte, aber nicht wahrhaben wollte._

„_Potter, du Weichei, heulst hier rum, als wärst du der letzte Mensch auf der Welt.", schnarrte es ihm aus der Dunkelheit entgegen._

_Harry zuckte hoch und verrenkte seinen Körper, um hinter sich sehen zu können, aber er sah nichts als Schwärze. Der Mond war schon zum Teil von den Fenstern verschwunden und erhellte somit nur noch Harrys Bett – welches nah bei eben jenen stand – und vielleicht ein bis zwei Meter dahinter. Der Rest lag in tiefster Düsternis da._

„_Wer ist da?", fragte Harry, obwohl er die Antwort schon wusste, aber irgendwie musste er ja den Besucher von der Hand ablenken, welche sich in Richtung Nachtschränkchen tastete, um den Zauberstab von dort zu holen und Licht zu machen._

_Ein Zauberstab begann zu leuchten, aber es war nicht Harrys, sondern der seines Widersachers Draco Malfoy. Harry erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, hielt die linke Hand schützend vor die Augen und blinzelte dem Licht entgegen._

„_Potter, also wirklich, ich hätte eigentlich gedacht, dass du mit dem Zauberstab unter dem Kopfkissen schläfst, nun, da Er wieder da ist.", sagte Malfoy und diesmal war kein Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme. Es war bitterer Ernst._

_Harry sah betroffen zur Seite. Bilder, erst Stunden alt, durchfluteten sein Denken. Cedric, tot. Voldemort, wie er aus dem Kessel stieg. Seine Rede vor seinen Getreuen. Harrys Folter durch den Cruciatus..._

„_Bist du wieder verschwunden, Potter?", schnarrte Malfoy und holte ihn somit aus seinen Gedanken._

_Dankbar konzentrierte Harry sich wieder auf die Situation. Moment. Dankbar? Harry zitterte und kalter Angstschweiß hatte sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet. Doch, Malfoy musste gesehen haben, was ihm im Kopf herumgegangen war, und hatte ihn da herausgeholt. Nur... warum?_

„_Was willst du, Malfoy?", versuchte Harry zu fauchen, aber seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Krächzten. Er war noch immer sehr schwach von dem Duell mit Voldemort und den Flüchen, die er abbekommen hatte._

_Malfoy druckste herum und einen Moment war Harry zu geschockt, als dass sein Gehirn irgendeinen Gedanken hätte fassen können. Er hatte Draco Malfoy noch niemals herumdrucksten sehen. Schon gar nicht in seiner Gegenwart. Was war hier falsch? _

_Er legte sich anders hin, sodass er sich nicht mehr völlig verrenken musste um Malfoy anzusehen und blickte ihn neugierig an. Ja, ein nach Worten suchender Malfoy war wirklich eine Seltenheit. _

_Als aber nichts kam und Malfoys Augen weiterhin überall hinhuschten nur nicht zu Harry, da wurde es ihm zu nervig._

„_Hör mal, sprich einfach den Fluch und bring mich zu dem Boss von deinem Daddy, dann haben wir es hinter uns. Ich bin müde...", sagte er und in diesem Moment wusste er, dass er nicht nur die körperliche Müdigkeit meinte._

_Malfoy starrte ihn einen Moment lang verdutzt an._

„_Nein!", rief er dann so plötzlich aus, dass Harry zusammenzuckte._

„_Was 'nein'? Sollst du mich etwa gleich hier töten?" Er schloss die Augen. „Dann mach schnell und bring es hinter dich, wehren kann ich mich sowieso nicht."_

_Er wartete. Wartete auf den Satz, der alles beenden würde, wartete auf den Tunnel und das weiße Licht und die Seelen seiner verstorbenen Verwandten, die ihn willkommen heißen würden, aber es kam nichts. _

_Vorsichtig öffnete er ein Auge einen Spalt breit und schielte zu Malfoy. Der stand mit blassem Gesicht da und starrte ihn an. Seine Lippen waren zu einem Strich zusammengepresst._

_Wieso tat er es nicht einfach? Wieso starrte er ihn so an, als ob Harry das vollkommen Falsche gesagt hätte. Wieso war dieser Blick so... so... Verwirrung kam in Harry auf._

_Er öffnete seine Augen ganz und sah Malfoy völlig offen an, verwirrt und neugierig. Er schwieg._

_Malfoys Augen blickten weg, als Harrys seine trafen, und und er sah auf den Boden auf irgendein Fleckchen links von ihm._

„_Ich...", begann er langsam und es kam Harry so falsch vor, so unglaublich falsch, weil Malfoy sich nie so verhalten hat, weil Harry seinen Malfoy so nicht kannte, weil -. Stop. Auszeit. _Sein_ Malfoy??_

„_Ich wollte... ich wollte mich... ich wollte mich überzeugen, dass du..."_

„_Dass ich was?", fragte Harry misstrauisch, als der andere nicht weitersprach._

_Malfoy schluckte und es schien ihm deutlich schwer zu fallen, die Wörter herauszubringen, aber schließlich schaffte er es doch und würgte hervor: „Dass du in Ordnung bist."_

_Harry starrte ihn an. Hatte er sich da verhört? Er musste sich verhört haben, denn ein Malfoy konnte sich unmöglich um Harry Potter _Sorgen_ gemacht haben! Aber der Blick von dem blonden Jungen sagte etwas anderes. Harry war noch nie gut darin gewesen, andere Gefühle als Hass und Abscheu in den Blicken anderer zu lesen, bedingt durch seine Vergangenheit bei den Dursleys. In den letzten vier Jahren hatte sich das gebessert, aber wirklich gut geworden war er darin nicht und so missverstand er öfters auch mal seine Freunde... Nicht so hier. Hier konnte er ganz genau lesen, was in Malfoy vorging und es war so verstörend. So schrecklich verstörend._

_Malfoy sah ihn mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck an, welcher von Leid und Angst erzählte, aber da war noch mehr. Es war keine Angst um sich selbst, sondern die Art Angst, die man nur für um Menschen empfindet, die einem ganz besonders wichtig sind. Malfoys Blick sprach von unglaublicher Zuneigung. Und das verstörte Harry._

_Malfoy kam näher. Harry rührte sich nicht. Schließlich stand Malfoy direkt neben Harrys Bett und sah einfach nur auf ihn hinunter. Harry glaubte, Tränen in dem Blick des anderen Jungen zu sehen, aber schnell redete er sich ein, dass das vollkommen unmöglich war._

_Immer wieder, wie ein Gebet, sagte er sich in Gedanken, dass das hier ein Traum war, dass das unmöglich gerade geschehen konnte und dass die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch ebenfalls nur eine Einbildung seines schlafenden Gehirns waren._

_Aber als Malfoy sich zu ihm hinunter beugte, dabei immer wieder kurz inne hielt und auf Harrys Reaktion wartete, da musste er sich eingestehen, dass es real war. Dass es echt war, dass Malfoys Lippen die seinen berührten, sie einen Kuss teilten und er selber seinen Kopf so verlagerte, dass es etwas leichter war. _

Es war ein unschuldiger Kuss gewesen. Damals. Draco hatte den Kuss nach einigen Sekunden gelöst und ihn mit großen Augen angesehen. Dann war er wie von der Tarantel gestochen wieder raus gerannt.

Harry lächelt. Es ist ein kleines, leichtes, aber auch ehrliches Lächeln, welches er sich nur erlaubt, wenn er in Erinnerungen schwelgt, die schon so lange vergangen sind. Er lässt seine Gedanken weiter durch die Vergangenheit wandern. Es ist schön dort. Schöner als in der Gegenwart.

Nach diesem Kuss hatten sie sich bis zu Beginn der Ferien nicht mehr gesehen. Oder besser gesagt: Draco war ihm aus dem Weg gegangen. Er hatte Angst gehabt. Und Harry war total verwirrt gewesen. Schließlich hatte er bis dahin niemals auch nur in Erwägung gezogen gehabt, dass Jungs mehr als nur gute Freunde sein könnten. Und doch hatte dieser Kuss etwas in ihm ausgelöst damals... allerdings nur bei Draco. Alle anderen Jungs waren ihm egal und auch Mädchen fand er weiterhin anziehend.

Die quälenden Wochen bis nach den Ferien hatten sie sich nicht gesehen und als sie dann in der Großen Halle diesen Blick ausgetauscht hatten, da wusste Harry, dass hier etwas passierte, dass ganz und gar außerhalb seiner Kontrolle lag.

Draco hatte mit Harrys Reaktion nicht gerechnet, doch war positiv – glücklich! - überrascht, als Harry ihm in der ersten Schulwoche aufgelauert hatte. Es war wieder nur ein unschuldiger Kuss gewesen zusammen mit einigen Zärtlichkeiten, aber das hatte ausgereicht, um Draco zu zeigen, dass es erwidert wurde. Er hatte ihm Jahre später erzählt, dass er bis dato niemals so glücklich gewesen war, wie in dem Moment, als Harry ihn in die Besenkammer gezogen und geküsst hatte.

Sie hatten sich weiterhin aufgelauert. Und aus den anfänglich scheuen Berührungen und geschlossenen Küssen war Verlangen geworden und eine Sehnsucht war gewachsen, die keiner von ihnen jemals vorher gespürt hatte.

_Er kam mit einem Aufschrei direkt in Dracos Mund, welcher selber aufstöhnte, als sein Orgasmus ihn überrollte. Jahre später würde er Harry erzählen, dass dessen Stöhnen, wenn er kam, und sein Gesichtsausdruck das Erotischste seien, was Draco jemals erlebt hätte. Besonders, wenn sie dabei miteinander verbunden und eins waren._

_Harry sackte an der Wand herunter, völlig überwältigt von den Gefühlen, die ihn überrannten. Mit der Jeans und den Shorts um die Fußknöchel saß er mit nacktem Hintern auf dem kalten Steinboden und blickte Draco, welcher vor ihm kniete, mit lustverschleierten Augen an. Er hob die Hand und Draco verstand und beugte sich zu ihm um ihn zu küssen._

_Harry liebte es, Draco zu küssen. Besonders, wenn sie beide noch so erfüllt waren von ihren Orgasmen und die Bewegungen somit etwas träger, dafür aber noch intensiver waren._

_Draco löste sich von ihm, küsste seine durch das halboffene Hemd entblößte Schulter und dann seinen Hals. Da war Harry besonders empfindlich. Wohlige Schauer durchfuhren ihn und er stöhnte leise den Namen des anderen. Draco lächelte leicht und hauchte noch einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Haut unter ihm, nur, um sich dann mit seinem Mund Harrys Ohr zu nähern._

„_Ich möchte mit dir schlafen.", hauchte er. „So richtig mit dir zusammen sein. Vereint mit dir sein."_

_Früher hatten solche Ausdrücke Harry immer zum Lachen gebracht, aber nun, als er selber die Gefühle der Liebe – denn das war es – kennen gelernt hatte, schienen diese Worte eine Realität zu besitzen, welcher er sich vorher nie bewusst war. Es war nicht albern, zu sagen, dass man mit seinem Partner vereint sein wollte, ihn ganz und gar spüren – besitzen – wollte._

_Harry hatte sich darüber aber bis dahin nie so richtig Gedanken gemacht. Er hatte sich schon vorgestellt, wie es wäre, so richtig mit Draco zusammen zu sein, aber er wusste nicht wirklich, wie das unter Männern ablief. Bei Mädchen war das klar, aber bei Jungen war das schon wieder eine andere Geschichte. Glaubte er._

„_Harry?"_

„_Mhmm?"_

„_Hast du gehört, was ich gesagt habe."_

„_Hm-hm.", bestätigte er._

„_Und?", hakte Draco ängstlich mit zitternder Stimme nach._

_Statt etwas zu sagen, drehte Harry seinen Kopf und küsste Draco zärtlich._

_Nach einer Weile löste er sich wieder von ihm und flüsterte: „Ich weiß aber nicht wirklich, wie das geht."_

_Draco lächelte. „Das wird kein Problem sein."_

_Und auch Harry lächelte nun. Nicht, weil Draco die Erfahrung besaß, sondern, weil er wusste, dass es eben nicht so war, dass das für Draco ebenfalls völliges Neuland wäre. Aber er wusste auch, dass sich Draco damit bestimmt schon auseinander gesetzt hatte und somit brauchte er keine Angst zu haben._

„_Ein... ein andern Mal, okay?"_

„_Ja, es ist schon sehr spät. Außerdem möchte ich, dass du dir vollkommen sicher bist.", sagte Draco._

„_Ich bin mir sicher."_

Er war sich nicht sicher gewesen, aber er hatte gewusst, dass er mit Draco zusammen sein wollte und das war genug gewesen, um zu wissen, dass er es wollte. Sie hatten es nicht beim nächsten Treffen getan und auch nicht bei dem danach oder bei dem danach. Sie wollten, dass es richtig war. Harry schmunzelt. Sie waren beide nie große Romantiker gewesen, aber als es darum gegangen war, waren sie sich einig gewesen.

Irgendwann hatte Draco ihn dann zum Raum der Wünsche geführt. Der Raum war auch total kitschig eingerichtet gewesen, mit Kerzen und Kissen und allem, was ein Romantiker-Herz begehrte. Aber Harry fand es toll. Sie waren zum Bett gegangen, küssend und sich gegenseitig ausziehend.

_Sie lagen nackt nebeneinander und sahen sich in die Augen. Harry wusste nicht, was er tun sollte und Draco schien total nervös zu sein. Er strich mit der Hand über Harrys Oberarm und sah ihn dabei verliebt, aber auch ängstlich an._

„_Ähm..." Er schluckte. „Also, ich hatte mir gedacht, dass du oben liegst und-"_

„_Was? I-Ich weiß doch gar nicht, was ich tun soll...", stotterte Harry._

„_Aber... wie sollen wir..."_

„_Kannst... kannst du nicht oben...?" Harry wurde rot und drehte den Kopf weg, kam aber nicht weit, da Draco ihn am Kinn fasste und zurückzog._

„_Okay.", sagte er nur und küsste ihn. „Sag mir, wenn dir etwas unangenehm ist!"_

_Harry nickte, aber das bekam Draco nicht mehr mit, da er sich seinen Weg vom Hals nach unten küsste. Sanft strich er ihm über die Innenseiten der Oberschenkel und drückte sie sanft auseinander. Er ließ sich langsam zwischen ihnen sinken, jederzeit bereit, aufzuhören, sollte Harry nicht mehr wollen. Dieser aber seufzte leise auf, als Draco ihn am Schaft berührte und ganz leicht streichelte._

_Harry war erstaunt, aber auch dankbar, dass Draco mit Altbekanntem anfing und nicht gleich etwas völlig Neues tat, denn er war so nervös, wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Und er hatte Angst._

_Ob Draco merkte, dass er Angst hatte, wusste Harry nicht und Draco hatte es ihm später auch nie gesagt – er hatte ja auch nie gefragt –, aber zumindest ein Teil seiner Angst legte sich, als Draco den Kopf senkte und mit der Zunge über Harrys Länge fuhr. _

_Harry seufzte und seine Hände begannen, sich in das Laken des Bettes zu krallen. Draco war gut darin. _

_Kleine Schauer durchfuhren ihn, als der andere ihn in dem Mund nahm. _

_Als Draco ihm das erste Mal einen geblasen hatte, hatte er nicht geglaubt, dass sich diese Gefühle auf Dauer würden halten können, hatte er doch oft genug schon von schwindender Leidenschaft in Beziehungen gehört, aber bisher war er Dracos Mund- und Handarbeit noch nicht überdrüssig geworden, sei es, weil ihre Beziehung – es war für Harry immer noch seltsam, es so zu nennen, war es doch sein ehemaliger Erzrivale, mit dem er sie führte – noch sehr frisch oder weil es einfach richtig war, dass sie zusammen waren. _

_Harry hatte noch keine Beziehung vorher gehabt – er war ja auch erst fünfzehn –, aber er glaubte nicht, dass sich das hier mit irgendjemand anderen so gut würde anfühlen können, wie mit Draco._

_Bedeutete das etwas? Menschen sprachen von Hingabe, von so starken Gefühlen, dass man für den anderen sterben könnte, von Liebe... aber war es das, was Harry empfand? Die Absurdität der Tatsache an sich kam ihm in den Sinn. Harry Potter liebt Draco Malfoy. Aber als ihm dieser Gedanke wie mit Neonröhren vor den geschlossenen Augenlidern blinkte, da kam ihm das aber gar nicht mehr so absurd vor... Eine Wärme erfüllte ihn, eine unglaublich starke Wärme, die sich bis in jede Faser seines Körpers ausbreitete und hartnäckig verharrte. _

_War es Li-_

_Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Draco seine Hoden massierte und gleichzeitig an ihm saugte und das so unglaublich gut, dass Harry sich nur winden und laut aufstöhnen konnte. Seine Hände müssten inzwischen Löcher in die Laken gerissen haben, so sehr krallte er sich in sie hinein._

_Weiter in den Gefühlen gefangen, die Draco ihm bescherte, bemerkte er nur am Rande, wie Dracos Hand, die vorher noch an seinen Hoden war, sich langsam nach unten arbeitete, jederzeit bereit, aufzuhören, aber trotzdem mit einer unglaublichen Zielstrebigkeit._

_Harry spürte, wie Dracos Hand zwischen seinen Pobacken auf und ab strich. Dann waren beide Hände plötzlich verschwunden. Harry hörte, wie Draco mit irgendetwas herum hantierte, aber erst, als beide Hände wieder ihre Arbeit aufnahmen, wurde ihm klar, was genau Draco da getan Kühle und Feuchte an Dracos linker Hand verriet es ihm._

_Er wurde rot._

_Dracos rechte Hand machte langsame Pumpbewegungen, die linke hatte sich bis zu seinem Eingang vorgeschoben. Sanft drückte ein Finger dagegen und plötzlich sah Draco hoch._

_Ihre Augen trafen sich und Harry erkannte die Unsicherheit in diesen grauen Augen. Stumm schien er zu fragen, ob er weiter machen dürfte und Harry nickte, brach den Blickkontakt nicht ab und auch Draco hielt ihn aufrecht, als er nun stärker drückte und den Muskelring schließlich durchbrach._

_Harry verspannte sich und erschrocken hielt Draco inne, zog sich aber nicht zurück._

_Es war ein seltsames Gefühl. Vollkommen bizarr und nicht einzuordnen und neu und... Harry wusste nicht genau, was er tun sollte. Es war nichts, was ihn vor Ekstase schreien lassen würde oder Ähnliches... In aller erster Linie war es ein komisches Gefühl._

_Aber schließlich gewöhnte er sich ein wenig daran und entspannte sich etwas. Er nickte Draco wieder zu, welcher daraufhin langsam den Finger bewegte und ihn weitete._

_Es war ein langwieriger Ablauf von Verspannungen, Entspannungen und Weiten, ängstlichem Innehalten und erlaubendem Nicken, aber schließlich zog sich Draco zurück und richtete sich auf._

_Harrys Herz schlug noch schneller als zuvor, denn jetzt würde es gleich passieren, und auch Draco schien unglaublich nervös zu sein, seinem Gesicht nach zu schließen. Später würde Harry erfahren, dass sich Draco noch nie so sehr gefürchtet hatte, wie in diesem Moment, jemand anderem weh zu tun._

_Er beugte sich über Harry, küsste ihn gierig, aber auch sanft. Harry schlang die Arme um den anderen während sie sich küssen und spreizte seine Beine noch weiter um Draco besseren Zugang zu verschaffen._

_Draco löste den Kuss und legte die Stirn auf Harrys Schulter. Harrys Atem ging schnell und sein Herz schlug so rasant, wie er es nie für möglich gehalten hatte, gleichzeitig hörte er, wie Draco einmal tief einatmete._

„_Sag es mir, wenn ich dir wehtue.", sagte er mit einer Dringlichkeit, die Harry widerstandslos nicken ließ._

_Draco griff mit einer Hand zwischen sie, brachte sich in Position und richtete sich dann leicht auf, sodass er Harry direkt in die Augen sah. Dann schob er sich langsam vor._

_Trotz Dracos beharrlicher Vorarbeit tat es weh. Es brannte und zog und ziepte. Harry keuchte erschrocken und auch ein Schmerzenslaut entfuhr ihm und als Draco sich geschockt aufrichten wollte, um die Verbindung zu lösen, da umklammerte Harry ihn mit der Dringlichkeit, mit welcher sich ein Ertrinkender an einen Rettungsring festhalten würde._

„_Harry, ich -" Dracos Stimme war panisch._

„_Bitte... bitte nicht aufhören...", brachte Harry heraus und unterbrach Draco damit._

_Draco sah ihn geschockt an, aber das bekam Harry in dem Schleier aus Schmerz und Lust nicht richtig mit. _

„_Harry, du hast Schmerzen! Ich -"_

„_Gib mir nur einen Augenblick, mich daran zu gewöhnen...", keuchte Harry – vor Schmerz. _

_Oh, und wie er hoffte, dass dieser unerträgliche Schmerz bald enden würde. Er fühlte sich zerrissen und es tat so weh, dass er kaum noch denken konnte. Aber eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte ihm, dass, sollte er jetzt Draco erlauben, einen Rückzieher zu machen, der sich niemals wieder trauen würde, diese Art von Intimitäten zu zulassen. Harry musste da durch, ob er wollte oder nicht. Und im Moment wollte er eigentlich ganz und gar nicht..._

_Der Schmerz ebbte ab und Harry gab Draco ein Signal, dass er weiter machen könnte. Aber schon im nächsten Augenblick stöhnte er wieder gequält auf. Er sollte es wirklich nicht drängen..._

_Er hörte ein Schluchzten und zwang sich dazu, die zusammengekniffenen Augen zu öffnen. Er sah, wie die erste Träne aus Dracos Augen floss, gefolgt von weiteren._

„_Harry, bitte... lass mich... lass uns aufhören! Das bringt doch nichts, wenn du dich selbst hier quälst!"_

_Aber er wollte nicht aufhören. Er war kein Mensch, der Rückzieher machte. Er hatte seinen Entschluss getroffen. Irgendwann würde ihn diese Einstellung womöglich noch sein Leben kosten..._

_Harry hob den Kopf ein Stück, sodass er Draco küssen konnte, im gleichen Moment drückte er Draco mit seinen Beinen weiter vor. Und diesmal tat es nicht weh. Es zog nur noch leicht._

_Draco stöhnte, als er bis zum Anschlag in ihn eingedrungen war. Er sah ihm in die Augen, wartete auf die Erlaubnis und Harry nickte, streichelte einmal über Dracos Wange._

_Langsam begann dieser, sich zu bewegen. Es war noch weit davon entfernt, sich wie in den Geschichten anzuhören, in denen von Ekstase und Erfüllung die Rede war, aber es fühlte sich auch nicht mehr schlecht an. Und auch, wenn es keine körperlich angenehmen Gefühle waren, so war doch allein die Vorstellung, hier mit Draco eins zu sein, Grund genug, ihn vor Lust stöhnen zu lassen._

_Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken gedacht, da hatte Draco auch schon einen Punkt in ihm getroffen, den Harry sich dann doch aufbäumen und sich an Draco krallen ließ._

„_Mach-mach das nochmal", jappste er._

_Draco versuchte es, aber natürlich hatte er keine Ahnung, was er da eigentlich tat, und so war jedes weitere Treffen dieses Punktes, der Harry so schrecklich schön aussehen ließ – was Draco Harry auch irgendwann später sagen würde – purer Zufall, aber dennoch so unendlich schön, dass Draco jedes Detail von Harrys Gesichtsausdruck in sich aufsaugte._

_Minuten, Stunden oder auch Tage später – keiner von ihnen konnte das danach so genau beantworten – kam Draco mit einem Aufschrei und entlud sich in Harry, welcher keuchte und jappste, aber noch immer steif war. Träge zog sich Draco aus ihm zurück, bewegte sich wie auf Drogen und schließlich umhüllte ihn die feuchte Hitze von Dracos Mund. Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, da kam auch Harry..._

Harry muss lächeln. Es war schön gewesen, damals. So unglaublich schön. Draco... Harry schluckt und auch sein Lächeln ist verschwunden, denn vor seinem geistigen Auge kommt wieder dieses Bild auf... dieses schreckliche Bild, dass für ihn das Ende von allem einläuten sollte, dieser Horror, der damit beginnen sollte ohne ein Ende zu finden.

Harry flüchtet. Er flüchtet vor diesen Gedanken in die Vergangenheit, in eine heile Vergangenheit, in der die Frage, ob er seinen Freunden sagen sollte, dass er zumindest bisexuell und mit Draco Malfoy zusammen war oder nicht, doch die wichtigste war.

_Es war fünf Wochen und drei Tage nach Beginn des Schuljahres und etwa neunzehn Wochen und sechs Tage bevor sie miteinander schlafen würden. Harry wartete im Raum der Wünsche. Er war aufgeregt und ein bisschen ängstlich, denn gleich würde er Draco etwas fragen. Eine Frage von ungeheurer Wichtigkeit. Ging es doch um Harrys Freunde._

_Draco trat ein und Harry nahm an, dass er den Raum für alle anderen nun unauffindbar wünschte. Sie begrüßten sich ohne Worte, nur mit einem alles verzehrenden Kuss. Bevor Draco ihn aber noch weiter würde aufheizen können kratzte Harry alle Willenskraft zusammen, die er finden konnte, und wandte sich von Draco ab._

_Dieser gab einen Protestlaut von sich, als der Kuss so abrupt gelöst wurde._

„_Ich wollte mit dir reden, Draco. Über etwas Dringendes."_

„_Du machst aber jetzt nicht Schluss, oder? Weil das die typischen apokalyptischen Worte zu Beginn eines Gesprächs sind, bei dem der ein sagt, dass es besser wäre, wenn sie sich trennen." Dracos Stimme war voll von Nervosität und Angst._

_Harry lächelte und versuchte so, Draco die Angst etwas zu nehmen. Dann sagte er: „Nein, das wollte ich nicht sagen. Eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen, ob ich es meinen Freunden sagen darf."_

_Erst wurden Dracos Augen wieder fröhlicher, bei Harrys letzten Worten aber waren sie kalt und auch mit ein bisschen Bedauern gemischt. Harry wusste nicht, was das heißen sollte, ihm war nur klar, dass er nicht die erhoffte Antwort bekommen würde. _

„_Das geht leider nicht, Harry.", seufzte Draco._

„_Ich könnte ja auch nur sagen, dass ich mich mit jemandem treffe, dann-"_

„_Nein! Sie würden schnüffeln und dann herausfinden, dass ich es bin! Die Granger ist klug, da kann ich nichts gegen sagen... wenn die erstmal was gewittert hat, denke ich nicht, dass wir es weiter lange geheimhalten können."_

_Harry war enttäuscht. Er hatte sich eigentlich erhofft, seinen Freunden heute Abend die, zumindest für ihn, frohe Botschaft zu überbringen – zumal Hermine öfters schon nebenbei gemeint hatte, ihm würde eine Freundin gut tun –, aber das würde anscheinend erstmal nichts werden._

_Er nickte und akzeptierte Dracos Wunsch. Halb._

„_Warum... darf ich es ihnen denn nicht sagen?", fragte er leicht zögerlich._

_Draco seufzte wieder. _

„_Harry... so sehr mir die Vorstellung auch gefällt, sämtlichen Schülern sowie Lehrern dieser Schule einen Herzinfarkt zu verpassen, so wäre allein die Information, schwul zu sein, ein Ticket in die Muggelwelt."_

„_Wie meinst du das?"_

_Draco führte ihn zu einer weichen Couch, welche er sich in dem Moment wünschte, und sie beide setzten sich._

„_Ich weiß ja nicht, wie das bei den Muggeln ist, aber in der Zaubererwelt werden homosexuelle Paare..." Er schien nach dem richtigen Wort zu suchen. „Nun... sie werden nicht gerne gesehen. _Überhaupt _nicht gerne..."_

„_Na und?" Harry versuchte ein beruhigendes Lächeln, aber er scheiterte kläglich. „Bei den Muggeln sind sie auch nicht besonders beliebt, werden aber trotzdem toleriert!" Er wusste, dass das blöd klang, aber irgendwie musste er Draco überzeugen..._

„_Du verstehst nicht!", rief Draco aus und Harry zuckte zurück. „Wenn bekannt würde, dass wir zusammen sind, dann sind wir Ausgestoßene! Wir könnten nicht mehr in der Zaubererwelt leben, sondern müssten in die Muggelwelt flüchten!"_

„_A-aber warum?.."_

_Draco seufzte und fasste sich an die Nasenwurzel. Er sprach langsam, jedes einzelene Wort betonend, so als würde er mit einem Kleinkind reden. „Homosexuelle Paare können keine Kinder bekommen."_

„_Ich weiß, aber-"_

„_Nein! Kein 'Aber'! Es gibt auf der Welt so wenige Zauberer und Hexen, dass es sogar vom Gesetz her untersagt ist!"_

„_Aber... die Weltmeisterschaft... da waren so viele Menschen!"_

_Wieder seufzte Draco. „Zusammengerechnet sind wir vielleicht eine Million auf der ganzen Welt. Jetzt kannst du ja rechnen. Es gibt Milliarden von Muggeln auf der Welt!"_

„_Dann... sag ichs ihnen nicht.", fasste Harry zusammen. Draco nickte._

„_Um jeglichem Verdacht erhaben zu sein, müssen wir uns aber noch jeweils eine Freundin besorgen!"_

„_WAS?!"_

„_Du hast mich schon verstanden, Harry."_

„_Ich werde nicht – Ich weiß doch gar nicht – Du kannst mich mal!", rief er entrüstet aus. Er wollte niemand anderen als Draco!_

„_Die kleine Weasley wäre gut für dich!", sprach Draco einfach weiter. „Die schmachtet dir nach wie eine läufige Hündin, da musst du noch nichtmal groß deinen Charme spielen lassen. Ich glaube sogar, die würde dir von sich aus die Klamotten vom leid reißen, wenn es so weit ist." Überlegte er._

_Harry war baff und es war ihm unmöglich, darauf etwas zu erwidern. _

„_Wie kommst du nur dadrauf?!", rief er schließlich entrüstet aus._

_Draco sah ihn berechnend an. „Was glaubst du, wie lange es dauert, bis die Menschen Fragen stellen? Fragen, ob du wirklich immer bei deinem Training bist, wenn du verschwindest. Oder warum du keine Freundin hast. Du bist der 'Junge, der lebt', auf dir liegt ganz besonders stark das Augenmerk der Zaubererwelt. Und für die wäre es äußerst merkwürdig, wenn ihr Held, der schon so oft Ihm gegenübergestanden und es überlebt hatte, keine Freundin hat, mit der er seine Sorgen teilen kann."_

_Draco meinte es ernst. Er meinte es tatsächlich ernst! Harry konnte es einfach nicht glauben..._

Aber er hatte es glauben müssen. Es war Draco ernst damit gewesen und auch wenn er selber niemals ein Mädchen auch nur angefasst hatte – er hatte ja auch nie die Gelegenheit dazu – so hatte er Harry doch gezwungen, sich an die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes ran zu machen.

Es war wirklich nicht schwer gewesen, Ginny rum zu kriegen. Bevor er mit Draco zusammen gekommen war, hätte er alles dafür gegeben, mit einem Mädchen zusammen zu sein, schließlich war auch er nur ein pubertierender Teenager gewesen, aber als er dann mit ihm zusammen war, war die Vorstellung, mit einem Mädchen in irgendeiner Weise intim zu sein, in weite Ferne gerückt.

Er war mit Ginny das erste mal zu Beginn des sechsten Schuljahres ausgegangen. So lange hatte Draco dann doch gebraucht, um Harry weich zu kriegen. Warum niemand etwas geahnt hatte von ihrer Beziehung, konnte Harry leicht beantworten: Voldemort. Dessen Aktivität seit seiner Rückkehr hatte schnell beänstigende Höhen angenommen und dadurch waren alle viel zu beschäftigt, um sich zu fragen, was Harry alias Voldemorts Soll-Mörder so tat, wenn er verschwand. Sie nahmen einfach an, dass Harry trainierte, Sprüche übte und so weiter und so weiter. Natürlich tat er all dies, Dumbledore hatte dafür schon Sorge getragen, aber dennoch hätte er nicht halb so viel verschwinden müssen, wie er es tat. Und somit machte sich auch niemand Gedanken über Harrys Liebesleben. Zumindest _noch _nicht.

Als er dann mit Ginny ausging, da hatten alle gemeint, dass es doch so offensichtlich gewesen war, dass sie es schon immer gewusst hatten, dass sie beide zusammen gehörten und dass sie einfach das perfekte Paar waren. Harry hätte damals kotzen können ob dieser Äußerungen – war er doch das Ebenbild seines Vaters und Ginny so rothaarig wie seine Mutter... schon bizarr... – und heute ist das eigentlich nicht viel besser, nur hat er sich heute viel besser unter Kontrolle. Draco hat ihm so einiges beigebracht, bevor er mit Ginny dann ausging...

Die war wohl im siebten Himmel gewesen, damals. Und heute. Schließlich war sie mit dem Bezwinger Voldemorts verheiratet! Und reich, denn Harry hatte ein riesiges Erbe von seinen Eltern und einen gut bezahlten Job. Harry wird schlecht. Eigentlich sollte jemand anderes an diesem Platz sein! Und nicht Ginny.

Aber das war unmöglich. Er könnte niemals mit Draco zusammen sein, so, wie er es mit Ginny war. Nicht mehr. Und der einzige Grund war Voldemort. Voldemort. Dieser unglaubliche Hass und diese Wut steigen in ihm auf, der ihn wünschen lässt, dass er dieses Monster noch einmal töten könnte und immer und immer wieder und ihn qualen erleben lassen würde, die seinen eigenen doch nicht gerecht würden...

_Sie zogen sich an und küssten sich dabei immer wieder. Sie hatten sich bis vor wenigen Augenblicken verzweifelt geliebt. Als der Befehl zum letzten Aufmarsch gegen Voldemort reingekommen war, da war Harry direkt zu Draco gerannt und hatte es ihm gesagt, nur um dann von ihm niedergeküsst zu werden._

_Voldemort war nun schon seit sieben Jahren wieder da und jetzt würde die finale Schlacht stattfinden. Viel länger hätte Harry auch nicht mehr unter Voldemorts Terrorschaft leben können... Und entweder würden sie heute alle sterben bei dem Versuch, ihn zur Strecke zu bringen, oder aber sie würden siegen und endlich ein Sorgenloses Leben führen können._

_Trotz des Krieges hatte Draco Harry weiterhin dazu gezwungen, mit Ginny zusammen zu sein. Draco selber hatte nie auch nur in die Nähe einer Frau gesehen. Er hatte es damit begründet, dass alle auf den zukünftigen Bezwinger Voldemorts starren würden und da wäre es auffällig, wenn er keine Frau an seiner Seite hätte, die ihm Kraft in diesen Kriegszeiten gab. Bei Draco wäre das eine andere Geschichte, da er im Vergleich, eine unbekannte Person war._

_Harry hatte schon früh aufgehört gehabt, dagegen zu argumenten, dass alle viel zu beschäftigt waren, um ihn im Auge zu behalten und dass eine Frau an seiner Seite ihn wahrscheinlich nur ablenken würde – er hatte sich viele kluge, aber auch einige dumme Argumente zusammengereimt –, aber Draco hatte ihm keine Chance gegeben und ihre dadurch resultierenden Streitereinen und teilweise tagelanges nicht miteinander reden hatte Harry nicht ertragen können und so hatte er sich gefügt, auch wenn es ihm noch so zuwider war, mit jemand anderen, als mit Draco, irgendwie intim zu sein. Er wollte die Zeit mit Draco nicht mit Schweigen vergeuden, sondern mit Zärtlichkeiten füllen. Nach dem Krieg würde er nochmal mit Draco darüber reden und dann würde er sich nicht umstimmen lassen können! Sollten sie doch in die Muggelwelt ziehen! Sie beide hatten genügend Geld, um sich ein schickes Haus leisten zu können und zu bewohnen ohne auch nur einmal in ihrem Leben einen Finger für einen Beruf krümmen zu müssen!_

„_Ich liebe dich, Harry.", sagte Draco bevor er Harry in einen weiteren Kuss zog._

_Dieser löste ihn nach einigen Augenblicken. „Ich liebe dich auch, Draco."_

_Sie umarmten sich fest. „Du musst mir noch etwas versprechen.", sagte Harry ernst. „Du musst mir versprechen, dass du heute auf dich aufpasst! Dass du nicht stirbst! Dass du-" Tränen überwältigten ihn. Allein die Vorstellung, Draco könnte sterben, war grauenhaft._

_Er nahm Harrys Gesicht in die Hände und zwang ihn so ihn anzusehen. Er sah Harry tief in die Augen. „Ich werde heute nicht sterben! Niemand wird mich von dir trennen können! Aber du musst mir das auch versprechen... Nicht zu sterben!"_

_Harry gluckste leise. Er drehte den Kopf in Dracos Händen, umfasste die linke mit seinen eigenen und küsste sie dann, nur um sie an seine Wange zu drücken. „Ich verspreche es.", sagte er und seine Wimpern glitzerten nur so um die Wette._

Harry schlägt wütend auf das Eisengeländer und wie vor vier Jahren sind auch jetzt seine Augen gefüllt mit Tränen. Tränen der Trauer, aber auch Tränen der Wut. Draco hatte sein Versprechen gebrochen, während er, Harry, sich daran gehalten hatte!

_Geschrei hallte über das Schlachtfeld. Schreie der Schmerzen, des Triumpfs und der Wut, wenn ein guter Freund gerade genommen wurde. Und natürlich das Geschrei von Flüchen. _

_Niemand schien bemerkt zu haben, dass Voldemort tot auf der Erde lag. Harry kniete neben dem toten Stück Fleisch. Der Schock, dass er es geschafft hatte, war einfach zu viel gewesen. Dass er so regelrecht eine Zielscheibe auf dem Rücken trug, darunter noch ein Banner mit der Aufschrift 'Töte mich, ich kann mich gerade nicht verteidigen.' war ihm vollkommen klar, aber dennoch rührte er sich nicht. Er war einfach noch zu überwältigt. Dafür hatte er Jahre trainiert! Und nun hatte er es geschafft! Er war frei. Und er würde mit Draco ein gemeinsames Leben haben! Sie würden glücklich sein!_

_Nun schaffte er es doch, sich aufzuraffen. Der Gedanke an Draco verlieh ihm die Kraft. Er musste ihn finden! Er musste ihm sagen, dass es geschafft war, dass sie beide glücklich sein und zusammen sein könnten!_

_Er rannte über das Schlachtfeld, wich Flüchen aus und suchte nach Draco. Er blickte sich lange nach Draco um und schon bald umklammerte eine schreckliche Angst sein Herz. Was, wenn Draco tot war?!_

_Das durfte nicht sein! Panisch lief Harry nun zwischen den einzelnen Duellen herum, wich mit mehr Glück denn Verstand den Flüchen aus._

_Und dann sah er ihn. Er sah das blonde Haar rechts von ihm aufblitzen und als er sich zu ihm drehte, da konnte er ihn sehen._

_Draco war gerade in ein Duell mit einem Todesser verwickelt. Harry rannte auf die beiden zu, wollte Draco helfen, aber da passierte es. Der Todesser brüllte etwas und ein giftgrüner Fluch schoss aus dem Zauberstab hervor. Draco versucht auszuweichen, aber er war zu langsam._

_Noch bevor er den Boden berührte war er tot._

_Harry blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Sein Kopf war leer. Er starrte auf Draco und versuchte, ihn allein mit Blicken dazu zu zwingen, dieses Spiel zu beenden und mit einem Triumphschrei aufzuspringen. Aber Draco rührte sich nicht. Und er sollte sich nie wieder rühren._

_Man könnte jetzt sagen, dass Harry ein Splittern in seiner Brust spürte oder aber ein reißen, wie er fühlte, dass etwas in ihm starb, etwas vollkommen Essenzielles, aber das würde alles nicht zutreffen._

_Harry innerlich vollkommen leer. Er spürte gar nichts._

_Dann wurde die Welt schwarz._

Harry kann sich nicht erinnern, was danach geschehen ist, er weiß nur, dass er irgendwann im Krankenflügel aufgewacht ist und alle ihm gratulierten, dass er Voldemort getötet hatte. Sie alle sagten, er hätte danach wie verrückt alle Todesser auf dem Feld gejagt und getötet, wie ein Bessener. Sie schoben das auf seinen Entschluss, die Welt endlich von diesem Abschaum zu säubern und waren einfach nur stolz auf ihn, aber Harry weiß es jetzt besser und wusste es schon damals im Krankenflügel besser. Irgendwie hatte seine Magie durchgedreht und ihn, trotz seiner Bewusstlosigkeit, dazu gebracht, die Todesser einem nach dem anderen zu töten, bis die Magie schließlich völlig erschöpft war und er dann doch zusammengebrochen war.

Seitdem war sein Leben so verlaufen, wie sich alle in der Zaubererwelt das vorgestellt hatte; Er hatte Ginny geheiratet und lebte mit ihr in einem süßen kleinen Häuschen in Muggellondon – weil Harry Potter seine Ruhe vor den Medien haben wollte – und führte mit ihr ein harmonisches Leben. In ein paar Jahren würden noch vierzehn Kinder, acht Katzen, fünf Hunde, drei Wellensittiche und ein Goldfisch hinzukommen. So dachte sich das zumindest jede Hexe und jeder Zauberer (zumindest mit den Äquivalenten zur Zaubererwelt, war sich Harry doch nicht sicher, ob die magische Bevölkerung von den Tierarten der Muggelwelt besonders viel wusste).

Aber dieses Leben ist falsch, so abgrundtief falsch. Er will es nicht! Er würde alles eintauschen, alles, was er besitzt und jemals besaß oder noch besitzen sollte, nur damit Draco wieder an seiner Seite ist.

Er hatte es versucht. Er hatte versucht, sich einzureden, dass seine Beziehung mit Draco nur ein Traum war, aber das war es nicht, war es nie gewesen, und nun ist Draco schon seit so vielen Jahren fort.

In ihm herrscht eine Leere, die niemand jemals zu füllen in der Lage sein wird. Harry will nicht einmal, dass sie gefüllt wird. Alles, was er will, ist, dass es zu Ende ist. Er hat schon oft hier gestanden, sich die Vergangenheit in Erinnerung gerufen und war dann auf das Geländer geklettert, um sich hinunter in den Fluss zu stürzen.

Auch jetzt steht er auf dem Geländer, der Nieselregen hat sich inzwischen verstärkt und Regentropfen knallen ihm aufs Gesicht. Mit einer Hand hält er sich an einem Stahlträger fest, die andere hängt schlaff herunter. Seine Augen sind nach oben gerichtet auf die Sterne, die er doch nicht sehen kann, denn dafür ist der Smog in der Stadt zu dicht, als dass man irgendwas erkennen könnte.

Er lässt weiterhin die Vergangenheit vor seinem inneren Auge ablaufen. Es gibt auch schöne Stunden in seinem Leben, so zum Beispiel, wenn er mit Hermine und Ron und ihrem kleinen Sohn John zusammen ist. John ist ein Engel, eine perfekte Mischung aus Hermine und Ron. Und klug. Er hat die Intelligenz seiner Mutter geerbt. Harry fragte sich, wie wohl ein Kind mit seinen und Dracos Genen aussehen würde und schlagartig ist ihm wieder mal klar, dass er so nicht leben kann, leben will. Er hat seinen Entschluss schon lange gefasst.

Er springt von dem Geländer; aber nicht ins Wasser, sondern auf den Gehweg, und macht sich auf den Weg nach Hause, wo eine rothaarige Frau, die seiner eigenen Mutter so ähnelt, in Bett auf ihn wartet. Aber vorher würde er noch seinen Kumpel Jake besuchen gehen, schließlich hat der etwas, was Harry unbedingt noch braucht.

~~~xxx~~~

Sie war gerade von einer Shoppingtour auf dem Weg nach Hause. Sie fuhr einen großen Sportflitzer und bog in die Einfahrt ihres Hauses ein.

Harry hat die überredet, einen Führerschein zu machen, da sie nun in der Muggelwelt lebten und nicht ständig mit öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel fahren mussten. Harry war einfach ein Schatz. Fürsorglich und unglaublich vorrausschauend. Zwar war er seit Kriegsende etwas knauserig geworden, was ihr gemeinsames Sexualleben anging, aber dafür hatte Ginny ja ihre Frisör Roger. Oh, und Roger war wirklich gut. Die zweihundert Pfund Aufpreis wirklich wert.

Klar, sie liebte Harry, nur hatte er sich seit Kriegsende etwas verändert. Ginny schob es auf die fehlenden Abenteuer in Harrys Leben. Und was den Sex anging... Ginny wusste schon Sex und Liebe zu trennen. Und Liebe war es nicht, was sie mit Roger teilte; das war nur der unglaublich heiße und aufregende Sex, wenn er sie mit Peitsche und Lederriemen (weitere fünzig Pfund) rannahm.

Außerdem sollte Harry nicht unter ihren Stimmungsschwankungen leiden, wenn sie zu wenig Befriedigung erfuhr, also war es nur zuvorkommend, dass sie sich den Sex woanders holte, denn so konnte sie liebevoller zu ihrem Ehemann sein.

Sie stieg aus dem Auto, drückte den kleinen Knopf, welcher das Auto zum blinken brachte, was wiederum bedeutete, dass es nun verschlossen war, und ging zur Haustür. Die fünf schweren Taschen würden Harry ihr gleich ins Haus tragen. Er war wirklich ein Schatz.

Sie schloss die Tür auf, betrat den Flur und ließ die Tür hinter sich wieder zufallen.

„Harry, Schatz, ich bin zu Hause.", rief sie durchs ganze Haus. „Da warten einige wirklich schwere Taschen im Auto auf dich! Ich hätte sie ja selber reingetragen, aber ich war froh, dass ich sie schon alleine zum Auto bringen konnte, ohne dass mir alles runterfällt."

Sie schmiss den Schlüssel auf den kleinen Tisch, auf dem auch das Flopulver stand. Dann zog sie sich die Jacke aus und hängte sie auf den Kleiderständer.

„Harry?", rief sie fragend, als keine Antwort kam. Sonst kam immer eine Antwort.

Sich wundernd lief sie zum Wohnzimmer...

KNALL

~~~xxx~~~

**Harry Potter begeht Selbstmord**

**Harry Potter (Bezwinger des Dunklen Lords) tötet sich fünf Jahre nach Ende des Kriegs vor den Augen seiner Frau (Ginevra Potter – Mädchenname Weasley) mit einer Muggelwaffe.**


End file.
